


"holy shit, you're my girlfriend?"

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: SNK Modern AU [16]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #StopChrista2014, F/F, Modern AU, forty minutes, im so sorry, stupid fluff, written in like, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir gets her wisdom teeth out, and like the good girlfriend she is, Christa is there with a camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"holy shit, you're my girlfriend?"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqebEymqFS8) because Ymir would 100% do that. Also that one video where this girl keeps asking what's in her mouth I don't have a link to that one.
> 
> If there's something wrong with how Ymir's acting, I'm sorry, I'm a youngling and I've never been around someone totally drugged up. Also her aunt's name is Ailina because who even cares.
> 
> Thank Kate for most of the dialogue <3 (and for being certain this will be cute without even reading it and everything else she does)

“Ailina, I think she’s waking up.”

Sitting in the middle spot, in the back of Ymir’s aunt’s car, Christa looked at Ymir with a smile. She had just gotten her wisdom teeth out, and Christa had asked Ailina to drive them, just to make sure Ymir didn’t do anything crazy on the way home.

Or, to be there with a camera and not have to concentrate on the road.

No one could tell.

Ailina glanced back, laughing at the way Ymir was draped over her much smaller girlfriend. Ymir blinked her eyes open, squinting at the sunlight coming through the window.

“…Wh- what’s goin’ on?”

Christa opened her camera app, flipping it to front view and pressing record.

“We’re going home, Ymir. How do you feel?”

“What... what’s in my mouth?”

Ymir opened her mouth widely to try and see, but Christa stopped her with a gentle hand.

“It’s gauze, don’t touch it, you need that.”

Ymir turned to see Christa, eyes narrowed in confusion.

“Wait-“

Christa smothered a laugh, smiling at her.

“Yeah?”

“Who are you again?”

Ymir stared at her, face like a lost puppy’s, while Christa giggled.

“I’m your girlfriend, ‘Mir.”

“Wha- oh holy shit, oh my god, how?”

Christa fell apart, laughing for a long moment as Ymir looked from her to her aunt snickering in the front seat, eyes wide in awe.

“How’d I get someone like you to- to date me? ….You’re an angel…”

“That’s sweet, Ymir, thank you.”

Ymir went quiet, looking at Christa thoughtfully. The sunlight from the other side of the car lit up her already golden hair, and she really did look angelic, smiling at Ymir like that.

No wonder she was confused.

“Where… where’s your flaming eyes and kickass sword if you are an angel?”

Ailina laughed out loud, as Christa sighed.

“I left them at home, hon.”

Ymir sat back against the cushion, Christa angling the camera to keep her in view.

“Wow…”

She reached up again to try and touch the gauze inside her mouth, and Christa took her hand away again, keeping it in hers.

“Wh- what’s that in my mouth?”

“ _Gauze_ , Ymir.”


End file.
